Volume 2
Volume 2 is titled "VERSUS!! The Buggy Pirate Crew". Cover and Volume Illustration The colored cover is cabbage green, while the title logo is black, red, and maroon. The author's name is printed in blue. On the front cover, the Buggy Pirates stand in the front, with Buggy in the center, Mohji on the left, and Cabaji on the right. Behind them is Luffy, stretching his mouth as if to mock them. In the background is Orange Town. On the spine, Luffy and Buggy are featured, and the skull mark on the spine is colored salmon pink. For the volume illustration, the Straw Hats are featured walking out of a pub. Mikio Itoo's wanted poster can be spotted in the background. Author's Notes |} Chapters *009. : Nami and Luffy run away from the Buggy Pirates, Nami having stolen a treasure map from them. Nami tells Luffy about Buggy and refuses to join Luffy's crew, saying she hates pirates. However, she captures Luffy and takes him to Buggy to make a deal. *010. : Nami is forced by Buggy to kill Luffy, but she is saved by Zoro, who cuts Buggy into pieces. *011. : Buggy reveals that he has a Devil Fruit allowing him to chop his body into pieces, and stabs Zoro. Zoro and Nami then run away, dragging Luffy's cage with them. *012. : The trio come across a pet shop guarded by a dog named Chouchou, and the mayor explains why Chouchou is there. Mohji and Richie then arrive to kill Luffy, and Richie destroys Luffy's cage. *013. : Mohji and Richie defeat Chouchou and burn down the shop, but Luffy returns and defeats the two. *014. : Buggy prepares to destroy Orange Town and attacks it with Buggy Balls. The mayor then decides to stand up for his city. *015. : Luffy saves the mayor from Buggy and knocks him out to keep him from interfering. Luffy and Zoro then confront Buggy, with Luffy reflecting a Buggy Ball. *016. : Cabaji attacks Zoro while taking advantage of his wound. However, Zoro still manages to gain the upper hand. *017. : Nami goes to steal the Buggy Pirates' treasure as Zoro defeats Cabaji. Luffy confronts Buggy, who to his shock mentions Shanks. ONE PIECE Grand reveal of the rough drafts!! ONE PIECE Grand reveal of the rough drafts!! (ONE PIECE ネーム大公開！！) is an extra segment series that can be found in this volume between chapters, where a couple of pages from the author's rough drafts for the series are revealed. This volume includes parts 1-5. Part 1 (page 28) This is presumably a rough draft of page 6 in Chapter 9 of this volume. Though the context is slightly different from the final product, the largest panel on the page remains in the same style. Part 2 (page 72) This is a rough draft of page 3 in Chapter 12. The final product of this page is nearly completely identical. Part 3 (page 114) This is a rough draft of page 16 in Chapter 11. The final product for this page is nearly completely unchanged, other than the angle of Nami's face in panel 5. Part 4 (page 154) This is a rough draft of page 17 in Chapter 14. Though there are slight alterations in the final product, the context remains the same. Part 5 (page 172) This is a rough draft of page 4 in Chapter 15. The final product for this page is also nearly completely identical. VIKING VIKING (VIKING - バイキング) is another segment that can be found in this volume between chapters, divided into 3 parts and located on pages 52, 94, and 134. Here, the author defines who vikings were, and elaborates on the topic. Context * Page 52: Oda explains what "Pirate" means, and introduces his most favourite type of pirates: "Viking". * Page 94: Oda describes how horrible Viking pirates are. They consider it as their job, and proud of their battle life. * Page 134: Oda introduces an anime called "Vicky the Viking", states that it's his starting point of loving pirates. Volume Extras *On page 195, the author provides a segment titled Let's Make a Stretching Luffy Corner!! びよよんルフィーを作ろうのコーナー！！, where he provides an illustration which can be cut out and glued together to create a small paper toy of Luffy with his arm stretching outwards. He explains how to put the toy together on the next 2 pages, step by step and with illustrations. *Titled Coloring Book Segment ぬりえコーナー, a 2-page self-colorable illustration of the Straw Hat Pirates flying on the back of a large dragon is provided on pages 198-199. Trivia *Though the author gives an announcment at the end of this volume that he plans to start the SBS segment starting from the next volume, it was pushed back to Volume 4 due to difficulties with the volume release date. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 2 pl:Tom 2 it:Volume 2 Category:One Piece Volumes